Don't get caught
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Dacro/Harry Secret relation, lst of sneaking around and hasty snogging. small fluffy fic! (Sorry bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

"You know where it is don't you Potter?" Draco asks after telling him where to meet him.

"Ye-yes."

"Good I'll see you there tonight." Draco smiles walking away leaving Harry standing there dumbfound his too friends running up behind him.

"Harry! Why are you talking to _him_?" Ron asks.

"Harry did he threaten you?" Hermione asks.

"No he-"

"Then what did he want?" Ron cuts in.

"He uh wanted to know if we uh had any homework in potions."

"Why?" Ron asks sharply.

"I dunno." Harry shrugs following them to the common room. He was so confused, he wanted to do this, he didn't know why he thought he liked girls, but the command in his voice made him hard, maybe this was a trap? But if he wasn't he would miss something he really wants. Something that he needs, he just can't get caught, people would talk. A hero can't do what he was about to do tonight.

**Hi! This is just going to be a small little fic, I hope you like it!**

**Please leave a review!**

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry couldn't believe himself as he but on his invisibility cloak and headed towards the room of requirements.

"Potter?" Draco hisses when he hears footsteps coming towards him.

"Put your wand down it's me." Harry laughs taking off the cloak when he sees Draco position for a duel.

"Oh, well come on now." He says quickly his pale cheeks hinting towards the shade of pink in the darkness, "I'll do it." Draco says taking control of the situation again. Harry nods waiting a few minutes before large doors appear in front of them.

"Damn Malfoy are you planning on having an orgy?" Harry asks looking at all the sex toys on the wall eyeing the large bed.

"Wasn't asking for this much." Draco looks around shutting the door behind him. "Would you want to have an orgy."

"I-I dunno." Harry shrugs.

"Well you're not getting one." Draco says sharply pulling Harry to the bed.

"And why not?" Harry asks pretending to pout, pulling off his and Draco robe.

"Because you're all mine." Draco whispers kissing Harry for the first time. At first it scared him, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to have sex with Draco yet. He knew it wouldn't say anything in fear of being called a pussy or something by Draco. He kissed back allowing Draco to slip his tongue into Harry's mouth.

"Malfoy." Harry gasp when he pulls back.

"Yes?" He asks extremely close to Harry.

"Wh-what are we doing?"

"Snogging."

"Yes I'm aware but why?" Harry asks.

"Because _I want to, _and so do you. Don't you?" Draco says his voice deeper than usual.

"Uh… I dunno."

"You say that far too much, but I must admit it is cute."

"But do we even like each other, because if you don't remember last week when you hexed me and my friends so steam would come out of our ears."

"Yes, because I love fighting with you."

"Why?" Harry says again annoying Draco a bit.

"You're hot when you're mad, and you what else is really hot that you do?" Draco whispers press Harry back down against the bed.

"What?" Harry asks his eyes wide glowing up at him.

"When you speak in parseltongue." Draco admits remember the times he had heard Harry speak in it.

"Oh." Was all Harry could conjure trying to take everything in.

"Mhm." Draco nods drawing closer closing the space in between them, his lips pressed against Harry's, his tongue tracing his lips before entering his mouth. Harry was so confused about everything that was going on.

"I really ought to be going." Harry says suddenly sitting up.

"No, you should stay."

"But- no this isn't right."

"Why isn't it right?"

"What if someone found out? We'd start another war!" Harry proclaims.

"C'mon here be rational, only a massacre." Draco laughs.

"Like that's any better." Harry sighs getting up, "I'll see you later Draco." Harry says before grabbing his cloak and invisibility cloak putting them on before silently leaving Draco disappointed and hard. Very hard in fact.

**Until next time please leave a review!**

**XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the week Draco spent sulking around the castle, he didn't understand! When he told Potter what to do and when to meet him he was under his thumb, but had happen. Obviously he needed to dominate Potter. He planned the next time he saw him; he'd show him.

Harry spent most of his time thinking about what had happen. He couldn't make up his mind whether it was a good or bad thing on walking out on Draco. He spent most of his nights replaying that night in his head, causing him to put a silencing charm around his bed.

Harry tried to keep Ron and Hermione at his sides at all time and when he didn't he desperately avoided Malfoy. But at the end of Potions, Snap made him stay behind and clean up a flask he knocked over without magic. Draco was leaning against the doorframe of an empty classroom waiting for Harry pass by, "Potter!" He yells grabbing his wrist.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asks trying to pull away.

"You know exactly what I want Potter, and you know you're going to give it to me." Malfoy hisses pulling Harry into the empty room slamming the door shut, pressing him against the door his lips inches from Harry's, "I've been wanting this for a extremely long time now, and you are going to give it to me." Draco hisses.

"Malfoy just let me go." Harry whimpers trying his best not to sound weak.

"_You know you want to," _Draco whispers hotly in his hear his tongue sliding down the outline of his jaw causing Harry to sniffle a moan.

"Draco." Harry breathes as he begins to make a trail of bruises.

"Mhhhh?" Draco grins pulling back looking into Harry eyes, squeaking in surprise when Harry's mouth clashes with Draco's. Their tongues rolling together, Draco trying to take control as Harry grins against him. Smiling Draco pulls back, "Hard?"

Harry nods a little too excitedly, "Good this is punishment for leaving me the other night, I'm going to keep you like this for the rest of the day, and don't think I'll know if you've wanked Potter." Draco orders, "Understand?"

"Yes." Harry nods looking down.

"Good." Draco smiles glad that Potter knows his place, he quickly sucks another hickey on Harry's neck before telling him to leave so he can take care of himself, just because Potter wasn't going to finish doesn't mean he wasn't.

Harry left smiling a bit when he heard Draco moaning his name through the door.

**Hope you liked this chapter please leave a review!  
Until next time XOXO**


End file.
